Time to make a choice
by tobillama
Summary: An action forced Beast boy to leave the team. Now he's just trying to live. Feelings come to the surface and a mysterious phone call that everyone on the team receives and a choice that needs to be made in order to either save innocents or his team.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys this is my first upload and my first time sharing outside of my friends and family. So please be merciful. There will be more uploads later on however when that is is up to when I have the opportunity to actually sit down and write. So here it is I hope you enjoy.**

He sat up suddenly in bed, he'd just woken up from the worst nightmare he's had in ages.

"It's been five years since I've had that dream" he whispered to himself "why now of all times?"

He looked at his green hands and started crying knowing there's nothing he could do to go back to what he was. He'd walked out on that life over a decade ago. Once a titan now he was just Garfield Logan. He made the choice after an all out fight with the rest of the team over a decision they made despite his objections. He picked up his phone from the nightstand looking at the time 2:15 was over a picture of his old team all looking happy. "

He got up out of bed and went to the window that looked out into a heavy forest topped with a mountain and sighed. His thoughts kept going back to them despite the pain. He couldn't help but think about Raven specifically. He'd always had feelings for her and it hit him hardest when she went against him. Robin and Starfire didn't surprise him in it. Cyborg, he didn't really know how he felt. But Raven it really surprised him. He waved off the thoughts and laid back down.

The next morning he woke up to a call, he didn't recognize the number so he answered it with a growl. A voice came across he hadn't heard since he left the titans "Don't you give me that lip. Do you realize how hard it's been to track you down?" Garfield's jaw dropped. Of all the people who would call him it just had to be Cyborg.

"It's been eight years Cyborg. Eight fucking years and now you decide to call? Do you realize how hard I worked to not be found?" Garfield asked through gritted teeth. Cyborgs response was low and solemn "It's been a long time and a lot of things have happened we've done some bad things to each other but right now I need to get something out."

"What?" was Gar's only reply trying to hold back his anger.

"I didn't want to do what we did but it was the only way to stop him. It's all that we could have done. Despite how we felt. I'm sorry." cyborg said. A click was heard and the call was hung up on cyborgs end as he finished his sentence, and Gar just looked at his phone between rage and tears. He wasn't sure what that was all about but he had a bad feeling.

The rest of the day went by as normal. He got ready for work, made his lunch for the day and left. It was a seemingly normal life other than the fact that he was a changeling and was green. He worked in a warehouse in the shipping yard just outside of Manhattan, New York. The life he'd worked so hard to construct since his detachment had just received a huge crack in since Cyborg's call. All Garfield wanted was to put that behind him now. He has a life he is content with now and would like to keep it that way.

About half way through his shift at work he received a text from his therapist asking him to come into the office. It's not an unusual occurrence he's been seeing one to help alleviate the stress of coping with a normal life. "This is going to be my entire day isn't it?" he said to himself.

About a half hour after work he was at his therapists office who brought him into her office right away. There was a long pause when he entered her office. She sighed softly with a frown "Garfield we are not going to like this conversation. It will not be easy on either of us." She stirred the slice with. He simply replied with a puzzled expression.  
"I can no longer be your therapist Garfield. This is not anything personal or any other sort of mess of the sort. It's simply business." she said.

He started to say something but stopped not knowing what to say. Anger, sadness, and contempt where all he could muster to feel about this situation for now all he could do was stand there trying to find something to say.

Again the therapist broke the silence. "Sit down Garfield. I'll explain why I am removing you from my clientele." He moved to sit down in one of the chairs near her desk. "While yes you do pay on time with extra you do not always show up to the scheduled meetings. Which I can understand you're busy with work. But I can no longer help you on you're dealing with your past all I can do now is sit here. Nothing more. This isn't about either of us, it's simply a fact. You've made enough progress that I do not feel I can help you further. However if you need someone to talk to outside of this I'd be more than glad to do what I can, otherwise I believe this is the end of our relationship." she sat there in silence after speaking giving Gar time to process this.

"I had the dream again" he simply said. She sighed again and nodded. He continued "This time is was slightly different. I saw myself dying instead of him... I almost wish it had been me."


	2. Chapter 2 Ravens entry

**Alright guys here's chapter two I had to get my thoughts out a bit quicker than last time. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

She sat, levitating in front of a mirror she had used for years while deep in meditation as normal. Her puppy she had recently gotten was sitting nearby watching her curiously. She opened an eye and peeked at him before uncurling her legs so that she was standing. The muscles in her legs ached she wasn't use to wearing jeans though she figured it better when dealing with a hyper puppy. The puppy yipped at her and panted with a smile on his face.

"What? You need to go out?" she asked in a half raspy voice and went to open the door to her house so the pup could go to do his business. After a few minutes the pup was back at the door pawing at it to be let back in. The puppy was very well behaved for being only a few months old. She let the pup in and he went straight to her bed and curled up beside it with his head up and panting happily at her. She smiled back softly and chuckled looking back at the mirror whispering to herself "Raven, What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

She'd just started to get undressed to get in the shower when there was a knock at the door. Raven opened the door to a package, on top of which was a white envelope with her name on it. She picked up the envelope opening it the note simply read "Goodbye Raven it's been fun." It was written by her now ex boyfriend whom she knew was down the street with the blonde girly girl whom she hated. Raven just shook her head and chuckled to herself "Looser" grabbed the box and went inside. Before she went back to her shower she opened the box. Inside was a dildo and a box of dog treats, raven laughed at this and turned to go finally take her long needed shower.

She had just stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her when her cell rang. It was Victor, she hadn't heard from him in months. Ever since the teams break up she'd kept in contact with him because of how close they'd gotten. It was a rather startling thing as she wasn't expecting the call but she picked up the phone anyways.

"Hello Vic how's it going?" she asked.

"Not well" He responded solemnly "I called BB he wasn't to happy to hear from me. All I could do was apologize and fight back tears." Raven sighed at this figuring that's what would happen if she tried to contact him. She had his number and his address just never attempted to get a hold of him. While she feels she should have Raven would love to tell him something she's been hiding for years.

"I'm going to go see him this weekend" She finally said after a few second pause. She waited for victor to process what she said. He finally came back with "Are you sure that that is a wise idea?"

"Yes," She started "I need to do this. It's been too long, this feels like a right decision. I know the possibilities but still. What you need to do though Cy is to find Robin and Starfire. We need to make what happened on that night all those years ago right. Otherwise no one will be able to live in peace."  
His silence was the only answer he could muster. Cyborg finally grunted in recognition of what she said.

"I'm going to go now Cy I've got packing to do and a trip to plan. I'll call you when I get there." Raven stated bluntly. "Be safe and be careful sis." Was the reply she got before hearing the click of the call being hung up.

Raven stood up, the towel falling off her breasts and past her waist to the floor as she did so so she could get dressed. She looked at the pup who lifted his head and looked back at her with a smile and a tilted head his ears drooping to one side. Raven couldn't help but giggle at the puppy as she did the light bulb above her exploded with a black mass. "Damn it not again..." she cursed.

As she packed she looked over at the box a few times before deciding to grab the box of dog treats from it and gave one to the pup and rubbed his head. "Well Kujo? Want to go on a trip with me? It could be dangerous and it won't be easy." She asked the pup. Kujo just looked up at her from his treat and bark the equivalent of a what are we waiting for? Let's go! She smiled at Kujo and scratched behind his ears. When she was finally ready she went to the garage of the house and packed her car a newer sports car with a very modifications to it that she did herself and a nice black and purple paint job finished with a aura blue strip down the center of the car. She finally got Kujo in the car who was more than happy to be going. The only reason she decided to use the car was because of Kujo who couldn't fly obviously. As she pulled out of the garage she called her land lord and told him that she would be transferring enough money to his account to take care of the bills for the next six months and to watch the house for her as she was going away on business. The land lord who'd she'd been dealing with for years now was more than happy to oblige her when he found out she was throwing in a bit more for watching the house to take care of food and such, also that she was taking the rottie puppy. So she left with a clear mind that everything would be taken care of. And so she left on the path towards Garfield.


End file.
